The Captain Chronicles 2: Fire and Ice
by StarKayak
Summary: This is the second story of Captain Jack Harkness, Jen the Doctor's Daughter, and the Doctor. They are given a terrifying vision threatening vengeance for something Jack and the Doctor did a long time ago; and now it's stalking Jack.
1. Chapter 1 An Invitation

"Jack," she motioned to him to come to the console, "I'm not familiar with this contact. Is it one of yours?" Jen pointed to the screen.

Captain Jack Harkness walked from the research library to the communication panel. His hands pushed down into the pockets of his trousers, slightly stretching the braces he wore over the blue shirt. He peered over Jen's shoulder and shrugged. "The name doesn't ring a bell. Let me see the location of origin." He keyed in a search. "Horsehead Nebula, Mutter's Spiral. Isn't that where we hid from Zar?"

Jen nodded. It had been four months since they helped rescue the miners on Taurus. The Conservancy had captured most of the Sebecians, but their commander had escaped. A Conservancy warrant had been issued for his arrest, but Zar was still at large.

"Planet of the Ood," the Captain mused. "The name is familiar, maybe I heard the name from one of your father's adventures. Can't keep track of them all.

"They are asking to speak with us," Jen looked up. "But they are not specific about what they want."

"Training? Search-and-rescue?" Jack laughed. "Maybe it is an invitation for a party. I could use a good party right now."

"I remember the last one," Jen looked up balefully. "The Conservancy Officers Club bouncers threw you in the brig after you insulted an officer.

"Hey," Jack pouted. "I was only being friendly, not flirting. Officers have no sense of humor." He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I know, I'm the one who explained it to the judge when I bailed you out." Jen looked up giving him a wry smile, and then look back to the screen. "We are free right now. No Conservancy trainings coming up. We are good for funds so a little exploratory trip wouldn't be a problem."

"I'm game," Jack gave her a kiss on the top of her head and moved back to the library. "Let's see what your father's library data base has to say about the Ood."

The empty room had been transformed by the Doctor into a maze of books, scrolls, artifacts, and electronic databases from a variety of cultures. Jack tapped into the Horsehead Nebula database and began scrolling through the information, placing portions up on the monitor so Jen could see. "Ice planet, culture called Oodkind…oh, that's a face for you."

"Beauty and character are not same," Jen murmured as strained to see the monitor.

"Yeah, I remember Mary, a looker but deadly. She was telepathic too…" Jack kept scrolling through the information. "Cephalopod-faced humanoids, peaceful race. Interesting… the Doctor has some of this information time-locked at the 39th century…_Keep existence confidential_ it says. Considerate that he thought to do this to keep us from crossing time lines. No prohibition against contact, though. Come closer and take a look."

Jen moved from the center of the ship to the library staring at the creatures on the screen. "This is a telepathic race, Jack," she turned to look at him.  
"Did you have any telepathy training when you were a Time Agent?"

"I've some natural ability and enough training to function," he said absently. "Shakira can be a great help here since she is a master translator."

"Shakira," Jen asked, "Are you familiar with the Ood?"

"Yes," the TARDIS replied.

Jen reviewed the information and turned to the Captain. "Interested?"

Jack moved behind her and playfully kissed her neck, "I'm always interested." He began unbuttoning her flight suit.

"You are impossible," she kissed him back. "I mean the Ood, do you want to respond?"

"Sure, a little trip will be fun, if I get to drive the TARDIS." He absently opened another button on her suit.

"Not if you take her back near that black hole!" Jen narrowed her eyes.

"Oi, you've had four hundred years of practice with her, I've had four months so give me a break." Jack protested. "Besides, you have to admit that was quite a ride."

Jen shook her head and rolled her eyes remembering "the ride" nearly destroyed everything in the TARDIS that was not nailed down, and that Charley would not come out of his kennel for a week.

Jen gracefully spun out of his embrace, kissed his cheek, and moved back to the communication panel. She typed in a reply to the Ood request and sent it on its way.

Jack stood reviewing the navigation charts. "I think we could be there in one day or less if we used the Time Vortex."

Jen agreed and then went back to looking at the description of the planet. "I'll look in the storeroom for the appropriate supplies. And Jack…"

"Yes?" He looked up.

"You will definitely need that coat."

The sapphire sky spun with moons and a ghostly ringed planet on the Ood home world. The bracing chill of the air greeted them as they stepped out of the TARDIS. Jen's golden hair was hidden by the hood of her white quilt parka that enveloped her body while accentuating the blue eyes that peered from within. The Captain pulled his great coat around him, thankful that he had added other layers underneath. He regretted that he had passed on a hat.

"You weren't kidding about the cold!" Jack checked his wrist strap. "Twenty below and dropping. I thought cephalopods lived in marine environments, at least the earth variety. Come to think of it, I think the earth types are carnivores. Sure we weren't invited for lunch?" He joked "Or as lunch?"

Jen ignored him. "It is so beautiful here," she whispered as she took in the rugged landscape of jagged rock mountains and arches covered in snow and ice. Snowflakes swirled around them in the brisk wind. Jack shivered and pounded the snow out of the gloves, his breath hanging look fog in the air. He turned and notice Shakira had transformed herself into a snowy crag. She blended in, but she would always allow them to tell the difference—a beacon home. He noted the position on his wrist strap.

"Do you hear that?" Jen looked around the glacial landscape. "Do you hear the song?"

Jack nodded as the high notes chorused through his mind. He turned "What do you think it means?"

"My father's records show they have a gestalt consciousness, a kind of group mind that can communicate across space as far as three galaxies. Their song can reach that far," she mused. "So beautiful."

A lone figure appeared in the distance slowly walking towards them. He was dressed in a black suit closed at the neck with a luminous globe attached to the left side of the jacket with a connecting tube to his neck. His squid-like face folded into the domed head so that the slanted brown eyes were pushed far apart. Tentacles hung loosely when his mouth should have. When he drew nearer, he bowed slightly.

"Welcome Jack Harkness," the globe lit up at his words. "Welcome Time Lady to our planet," he bowed again. "My name is Ood Chi and I am to escort you to the Council of Elders. He bowed again and turned, beckoning them to follow.

As they walked into the valley, they marveled at the icy arches and twisted spires of the Ood city. A few Ood stood along the interconnect pathways and nodded to the group as they walked by. The clouds gathered in the sky and snow swirled as they made their way through the silent city into a cavernous sequence of darkened rooms lit by candles. Finally they came to the gathering place.

The room was lit by the glow of candlelight that sparkled on the twisted ice coating the stalactites and stalagmites clinging to the edges of the room. In the center surrounding sitting on the stones around the fire were twelve aged Ood dressed in brown robes, cowls draped at their necks, surrounded by younger members in a second circle behind them. One stood by the fire fanning it as he threw incense into the flame. An Ood dressed in white stood, pulled back his cowl, and bowed to his guests.

"Welcome, Jack Harkness and the Lady Jen," he bowed and beckoned them to sit." They returned the bow, and sat down among the elders. The song had stopped. The only sound was crackling of the fire.

"The Time Vortex is strong in you, both of you," the Ood Elder began. "It will protect you if you are wise."

Jen looked at Jack in apprehension as he stared evenly into the Elder's eyes.

"We mean you no harm," the Elder continued. "The lines of convergence swirl around you. Be brave. We see so much, but understand little…but it is important that you know…" The eyes of the elder began to glow red. "You must know…prepare…"

"Know what?" demanded Jack impatiently as he struggled to stand. The Ood of the second circle closed around him firmly bringing him back to his seat. Jen met his eyes with alarm.

"You will join, you will join," the Ood chanted linking each others hands one by one until they grabbed Jack and Jens hands to complete the circle. As they joined hands the rest of Ood eyes began to glow casting a crimson light. "You will join, you will join, you will join…" The chanting filled their heads as a jolt of images swirled in front of them.

"Jack!" she cried trying to wrench her hands from the Ood, but Jen also was held fast by many hands. Her eyes slowly filled with images of fire and numbers, which danced and swirled settling into a face- a huge crimson corpse of a face of a beast with two large ram-like horns on a mountainous body of molten rock rising out of the wall of the cave. "Jack do you see it?"

Jack's eyes were fixed on the wall of the cave, riveted to the vision, his body rigid.

The Beast howled in echoing rage, "You!" His glowing eyes settled on Jack. "You killed my son, and you dare defy me?! I was there at the Beginning, I am the Temptation, I am Despair, I am the Agony that never dies. No one defies me!"The demon grew closer to them as the flames brightened and the air blistered around them. "You, Immortal, will be a cinder, dying and reviving over and over in unending pain. Your debt to me."

"And you, Daughter of the Oncoming Storm," the burning eyes turned and settled on her. "You have seen my signs. Do you think you can stop me? Your father tried to stop me, casting me into the Black Sun, but I survive! I always survive! Remember…revenge is sweet when taken slow. When you feel my rage, remember this …remember my son!" A manic laughter echoed throughout the cave growing louder and louder as the flames intensified, then slowly ebbed away as the vision disappeared.

The Ood released their hands, and their eyes returned to normal as if nothing had happened. Jen turned her eyes to Jack as he continued to look where the vision had come. He was pale and drawn, a man in shock.

"Jack, who was that? What was that?" Jen took his clenched hand. "Jack, what was he talking about? Who was his son?"

Jack took a deep, shuddering breath. "Abaddon, his son's name was Abaddon."

**Reader: Do to re-editing, Chapter 1 and 2 were combined. Can't change current numbering. Go to Chapter 3**


	2. Chapter 3 Cursed

"You need to get away from me," Jack choked as they quickly made their way through the snow back to the TARDIS. "Everyone I care for dies because of me."

"Jack, you can't mean that!"

"Yes, I do mean it," he whirled around and grabbed Jen roughly by the shoulder. "Everyone I love dies…and they die young." He looked at the distance, "Stephen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto…all because of me."

Jen held his wrist. "Jack, you are not cursed. Besides this Beast was clearly not happy with my father. Being the Doctor's child has already put me on his hit list."

Jack took a deep breath and relaxed enough to loosen his grip. Jen embraced him, rested her forehead on his chest, and then looked up. "Together, yeah? We can face this together." Jack said nothing and did not meet her eyes.

When they reached the TARDIS, Shakira opened her doors. Charlie bounded out in greeting, but immediately stopped sensing the distress in his companions. Jack quickly went to the central control area, set the navigation, and powered up the ship for take-off. He did not want to stay another minute on this planet. They felt the vibration as ship broke the bounds of gravity and launched into space.

Jen entered the library and immediately began to pull up data on the Beast and Abaddon. She looked around for the white cell phone her father had left her, but could not find it.

"Jack," she called. "Do you see where I left the Doctor's phone? I need to call him about this."

Jack looked around the navigation area and found it near the communication console. He handed it to Jen.

She quickly pressed in the correct code and waited. "Damm," she quietly cursed, "Voice mail." She waited for the message to end and then said, "Father, this is Jen. Jack and I need to talk to you right away. It's important."

She closed the phone and set it down on the table in front of her. Jack finished keying in his navigation settings, then began to pace.

"I thought this was over! Abaddon, Pwccm, Bilis Manger, all of it over and done!" Jack slammed his fist against a counter. "Sealed in the Rift…but it never ends, ever!"

Jen had never seen him so angry, so distraught. She realized how little she knew, really knew about his life. She searched in her mind for a way to calm him, focus him out of this spiral of despair. When they had questioned the Ood after the vision, they were of little help. Their telepathic ability allowed them to be a channel. The Ood believed they were helping, warning them of danger.

"Jack," she said evenly. "Tell me what you know about this Beast?"

Jack stopped pacing and heaved himself into a chair near her. "I don't know much about him, but if this creature is the father of Abaddon, we have a big problem. All I know is that Abaddon was trapped within the Rift. My team was manipulated by Bilis Manger to open the Rift releasing him. The only way I could defeat him is by offering my life source as food."

He paused, took a deep breath, and then continued shakily. "It was like being ripped apart, but it worked. Almost all my team thought I was dead, except for Gwen who stayed with me for days until I revived." Jack looked in the distance, held by the memory.

"Did the Doctor tell you about his history with the Beast?" Jenny looked over the jumble of reference material in the library. "Even a little information will help me do a search to find how he operates, what his characteristics are, weak points..."

"No, not to me." Jack replied. He picked up a book in the library and thumbed through it. He looked worn and still pale from the stress.

"Why don't you rest for awhile, I can do a search and see what comes up," Jen suggested. "See how we can outmaneuver him if we can fight him."

"Don't you get it?" Jack snapped. "He wants me, I killed his son. Me! Everything else is collateral damage. You are collateral damage to him!" Jack slammed the book down on the shelf and stalked out.

Jen saw there was no reasoning with him, and did not follow. She noticed Charley was crouched down low among the stacks of books. Beckoning the spaniel over, she whispered, "Go to Jack". The dog perked up his ears and then followed Jack's footsteps.

For the next hours Jen poured over the library's main database searching for anything on the Beast. Most of what she found was written in fear and clothed in mythic or religious language. He was the Devil, the Destroyer, primordial evil lurking in the back of the mind ready to pounce. The numbers 666 kept appearing. She had remembered seeing this number in the past, but not thinking much of it—the sign of the Beast. Evil. She shook her head wearily wondering how much of this was true and how much projected fear. She needed to talk to her father. The Doctor had met and survived his encounter with the Beast—and he wasn't answering his phone.

"This going nowhere," she murmured to herself. "I need to rest."

Shakira had dimmed the cabin lights keeping with the solar cycle. Jen rose from her table in the library, and walked over to the navigation panel. She frowned. Jack had directed the TARDIS to set down near the market town of Taylaia. She shrugged. Not her first choice, but at this point anywhere but the Ood planet would do for now.

She went to her quarters and darkened the light.

She woke hours later to the touch of Charlie's nose poking through the bed sheets. Her cabin was lit, but there was no sound other than the dog's whimpering.

"Oh Charlie, I know your hungry. Jack must be still sleeping." The dog licked her face. "Wait," she quietly protested. "I'll get you your food."

Jen shook the sleep out of her eyes, got out of bed, dressed, and walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She straightened. This was more than unusual. Jack was often the first one up…and Charlie would always go to him first. She quickly turned. Jack's room was still dark, but the door was cracked open.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Jen rushed into his empty room and looked for his belongings. Everything was gone: his coat, the Webley, the wrist strap, gone. A note lay folded on the bed.

Trembling, she picked it up and opened it.

"Everyone I care for dies because of me. I won't let this happen again. Don't look for me. Jack"


	3. Chapter 4 New Start

Jack tumbled into the red sand dunes behind the hostel chapel. The teleported landing was rough, but few bruises would result. It was still a few hours before the Caputian duel suns would rise to scorch the desert landscape so the air was still sharply cold. He shook the sand out of his dark hair, then shook off his coat. He glanced about looking for witnesses. No one was about, though off in the distance he could see the fires of the merchants who were beginning to set up their stalls for the weekly Taylaian Market. When sunrise came, the many peoples and visitors of Caputo 7 would trek through the barren landscape to the market for food, supplies, and entertainment in this free trade zone.

His decision to leave her came hard. In spite of his rakish reputation, Jack deeply desired family, friends, and lovers. Once he trusted enough to form relationships, he was fiercely loyal. But it was true, many of those he loved died young if they stayed near him. The threat delivered by the vision of the Beast was real, and he hoped that she would not follow him. It was the only way to protect her. However, Jen was a stubborn woman so he needed to cover his tracks.

The traveler hostel was run by an order of nuns to create revenue for their ministries. The low, red sandstone building hardly stood out among the surrounding dunes. The Sisters of Plenitude primarily ministered to the sick in a hospital next to their monastery on the outskirts of Taylaia, but it was a mission that provided the income to run it. The Catkin order sanctioned this hostel because it was near the market and would generate a good profit. Travelers came because the hostel was close to the market, affordable, and clean. The sisters were discreet partly because of their vows, and partly because as missionary time travelers, they honored the timeline in which they settled. Many visitors choose the simple bunk beds in the dormitory for a brief stay, but individual rooms were available. The hostel rooms were simple: a bed, closet for clothes, a small table and chair for bookkeeping and writing, bathing facilities, a small communal kitchen, and storage lockers for their frequent guests.

The night clerk was dosing as Jack entered the office. Startled by the bell, the Catkin novice sat straight in her chair, surveying the silhouette of the tall man as he came into the light. A broad smile broke over her feline face.

"Welcome back, Captain," she rose, came to the counter, and bowed. "It has been many moon cycles since you have graced us with your presence."

"Good to see you again, Novice Kai." Jack returned the bow.

"We do not any open rooms until after the market closes tonight," said Novice Kai regretfully. She thumbed through her bookings. "However, your usual room will be ready after four. The dining area and Chapel of Santori are of course always open while you are waiting."

"May I have the key to my locker while I am waiting?"

"Certainly." Novice Kai turned and carefully arranged the skirts of her white habit so that climb the ladder to reach his key.

"Thank you, Novice Kai," he said as he bowed to her. "I intend to go to the Market, but will be back later in the afternoon."

As he left the office, he could see the fingers of light heralding the Caputian dawn. Soon the frigid air would heat up to a suffocating heat. When he reached his locker, he checked to see if anyone was about. The grounds were still silent and empty. Jack carefully took off his coat and folded it. He opened the locker, surveying the things inside. They were untouched: a cigar box of photos, psychic paper given to him by the Doctor, a strongbox containing various currency, several small arms, desert clothing, and various documents. This was one of many storage containers Jack maintained on many planets he visited frequently. Most were small, but there was a large vault he maintained in Cardiff, Earth where he kept the Torchwood Archives and several personal items. This including a small, living coral given to him by the Doctor, which needed Rift energy to grow. The Caputian locker had basic supplies.

Jack took out a long, white throbe and slipped it over his body. The loose fit of the gown would protect him from fluid loss in the dry desert air. He then pulled out a white cotton keffiyeh and wrapped it carefully around his head so that he could pull up the material in case of sandstorm or to avoid identification. After tying a black leather band to anchor his headdress, he glanced at his reflection in the chapel window nearby. He would easily blend in. He opened the strongbox and took out a roll of bills, then pocketed the money and the psychic paper. He carefully put his RAF coat into the locker. After adjusting the holster of his Webley for quick access among the folds of clothing, Jack secured the lock and turned to begin the long walk to the Market.


	4. Chapter 5 Ancient Enemy

Jen folded Jack's note, and slowly sat down on his bed. Charlie padded into the room and put his head in her lap. She carefully looked around the room. No trace of Jack was left; it was if he had never existed and the last four months were to be erased from memory.

_"Don't look for me,"_ echoed in her mind. Charlie continued to nuzzle her, trying to get her attention. Finally she stood, and went back to the kitchen to prepare his food. Placing the dish down for the dog, she moved over to the navigation panel and checked the recent records.

Jen triggered the observation panels and could see the red planet of Caputo 7 below them. The monitors had picked up Jack's transporter signature, but it was fading quickly. She could tell that he landed somewhere in the area of the town of Taylaia, but little else. She remembered that he talked about being in Taylaia before he was taken to Taurus, and he had a storage locker there.

Jen felt the desire to follow him even though he had several hours head start, but realized that if he saw her, he would only run again. In Jack's mind, he was protecting her. In her mind, he was tearing her apart.

The white phone began ringing in the library. The Doctor must have received her message and was returning the call. Jen rushed to the phone and picked it up off the table.

"Father!"

"Hey, sorry I took so long to get back to you. Little volcanic eruption on Sittar, had to help with the evacuation…" the Doctor rambled.

"I need you to come," Jen choked.

"Just need to do a little more clean up here for a few days..."

"I need you to come now," Jen pleaded.

"Surely you and Jack can handle anything that comes up."

"Jack is gone," Jen said, "The Ood prophecy said…"

The Doctor coldly interrupted, "You were summoned by the Ood?"

"Yes."

"You're afraid." His voice was controlled and steady "Tell me, what was in the vision that scared you and Jack?"

"A creature called the Beast."

The Doctor was silent then said, "Have you been by any black holes lately?"

"What?" Jen was confused. "Yes, Jack was practicing driving the TARDIS and we traveled by K37Gen 5 last week."

"I will be there as soon as I can. Where are you now?"

"Orbiting Caputo 7 near the Horsehead Nebula."

"There is a hospital and monastery near Taylaia run by the Sisters of Plentitude, old friends…sometimes enemies…frenemies whatever that means…depends on the point in time…whatever…meet me there."

Jen checked the coordinates and directed Shakira to land in a box canyon just out of sight of the monastery hospital complex. The TARDIS morphed into a small sandstone formation blending into the landscape. While she waited for her father, Jen continued to search through the library for references on the Beast and Abaddon. Shakira helped her translate the ancient languages. Most of the information was contained in religious texts, but there were some attempts as scientific observation. Although drawings of the two monsters were similar, the documents revealed differences between the son and father.

Abaddon was a monster that sucked up life to feed itself, dying when he came across Jack. However, the Beast was more complex, thought to be eternal. He could communicate through a hive mind like the Ood, but also use individuals through telepathy and telekinesis. He could move from one body to another through possession. The religious texts were full of attempts at exorcism. When the Beast choose to manifest himself, the host eyes turned a fiery red, fire could come out of the mouth, strange markings develop on the skin, and he could speak with blended voice of many pitches.

Jen's blood ran cold. The father's powers exceeded the son, and Jack did not know this.


	5. Chapter 6 Tayalian Market

The entrance to the Tayalian Market was guarded by the Tayloon Militia. Caputo 7 was a desert planet made of small city-states clustered around waters of scattered oasis scattered on the planet surface. The native peoples were tall, humanoid creatures whose heads reminded Jack of the hawks of earth. Most of the inhabitants dressed in the light layered robes of desert people which would deflect the heat and absorb the sweat of the blistering days, yet provide enough warmth at night when the temperatures dropped. The Tayloon were armed with relatively primitive weapons of spear and knife, but were effective in their use. The free market attracted visitors from many neighboring systems, not all were of good intension. Visitors were required to check their weapons at the gate. One of the guards recognized the Captain, collected the Webley, and waived him through.

As Jack entered a riot of colors, scents, and sounds greeted him as he moved among the artisan stalls: bolts of embroidered silks from Acra, prized copper pots from the Hele Oasis, and exquisite turquoise jewelry from Nava. There was a heavy scent of cinnamon and coriander drifting through the air. A line of men stood for the moneychanger's table to covert their currency into market credit. Tradesmen and women from every side competed for his attention as Jack moved quietly through the crowd looking for his usual contact. He had only one thing in mind, transport. His wrist strap was only working for relatively short distances from a ship to a planet. It needed repair for longer journeys. He weaved in and out of the stalls, passing old women bartering for Sakeem apples, and small children playing beneath the tables with dice and markers.

Finally he noticed a group of men sitting around a table engrossed in a game of cards. A pile of credits lay in the center. An old Tayloon laid down his cards to the dismay of the rest, and chuckled as he picked up his winnings. He felt the weight of Jack's stare and looked up, narrowed his eyes, and with a slight nod excused himself from the table. He turned to walk down a row of fruit and vegetable stands. Jack followed. At the end of the path, he turned and entered a stripped tent made of heavy cotton, holding the flap open for Jack to enter.

"I'd know those blue eyes anywhere," he grinned as he slapped Jack on the back. "It's been some time since you've graced us with your presence, my friend."

"Too long," smiled Jack as he returned the gesture. "How is your family, Hakim?"

"The wife complains of arthritis, but the children are well," Hakim nodded. "You look well as usual. Short trip?"

Jack nodded, "Looking for the next transport out of this system."

"You are not in trouble again, my friend?" Hakim scrutinized Jack's expression. "A bad hand at cards or an ex-lover maybe?"

Jack grinned and held his arms out in a wide gesture, "Me? I'm as clean as a Galactic Eagle Scout."

Hakim snorted, reached for his ledger and looked through the transport tables. "There is a interstellar cruiser docking in two days. The next cargo ship is in seven days. Nothing sooner."

"I'll take the interstellar cruiser." Jack fingered his currency.

"This has nothing to do with the Sebecians that came looking for you three weeks ago?" Hakim asked. "They can bring trouble to you."

"They'll have to get in line," Jack smile did not reach his eyes. "What is the price?"

"Two thousand credits." Hakim accepted the money and counted it out. "Come to me at sundown on the second day. Don't be late."

"Agreed." Jack counted out the bills.

Hakim asked, "Can I offer you tea, my friend."

"No thanks, I have a lot to do," Jack replied "Another time."

The two men shook hands and left the tent. Hakim returned to his card game, and Jack turned in the direction of the food court looking for something to eat.

He passed vendors with pots of boiling stews, grills of sizzling meat, and a butcher offering to freshly slaughter a Tessian chicken and prepare to taste. Jack politely declined and settled on a baker with a rack of cooling meat and cheese pies. Bypassing the meats of questionable origin, he settled on a goat cheese pie wrapped in a thick crust and a flask of water. He paid the old woman and settled at a table under shade of the red and black awning.

Placing a cloth napkin on the table, he spread out his lunch to cool. Feeling a presence, he looked up to see a small Catkind child staring at his pie. The grey tabby girl was gaunt; her clothes were ragged and dusty. The almond green eyes were fixed on the cooling pastry.

The old woman spotted the child and called out "Out of here, you little beggar!" She raised a broom, and the frightened child cowered stepping out of the shade into the heat.

Gesturing to the old woman to stop her tirade, Jack invited the child to sit by him. She slowly approached and perched at the far end of the bench. Jack reached for his flask and poured a cup of cool water, pushing it within reach of the child. She took it with both hands, and drank gratefully.

Turning to the old woman he asked, "Where is this child's parents?"

The woman shrugged with disgust, "Who knows, the Catkin drop their litters everywhere. This one showed up a few months ago after the Delta collision. There were a number of Catkin laborers on board, so her parents could have been killed in the crash."

Jack frowned. "Who takes care of these children?"

The woman turned and spat, "We have enough problems looking after our own without taking in trash. Most live over there," she pointed to the west, "in the Trashlands."

Jack angrily held his tongue. He did not want to start a scene. Turning to the child, he asked, "What is your name?"

The child looked up at him and said nothing.

"She has never spoken," the old woman said. "The vendors here think she is mute. But not deaf, she knows enough to get out of the way."

Jack was disgusted with the response, gathered his lunch, and looked around for another place to eat. He noticed a tall spiked Tayloon palm casting its shadow on a sandy area. He gestured to the child to follow, walked over and sat down on the ground. He took off his headdress and spread it on the ground like a picnic cloth, and laid out the food again. The child sat across from him and waited. Jack broke the pie in half, offering one piece to the girl. She smiled at him, took the pastry, and began to eat, all the while keeping her eyes on the Captain. He poured out another cup of water and placed it before her.

"Well, little one," Jack said, "I just may know someone who can help you. Someone who looks just like you." He gently tousled the fur on the girl's head and winked. "But first we need to get you some new clothes."

The child's face lit up.

As they finished the meal, Jack noticed that a few people turned to look at him and the child. He immediately regretted taking off his headdress. Too many people on this planet would recognize his face. After they finished the meal, Jack shook the crumbs out and rearranged the keffiyeh around his face so only his eyes could be seen.

The Captain held out his hand to the child. "Let's see what we can find for you to wear."

The little girl took it, and the odd pair began to walk to the garment district of the market. They made an odd pair with the child taking two steps for every one step of the Captain. Soon they had accumulated two pairs of shoes, several pants and tops, and a jacket. The last purchase was a sparkling pink scarf that the child wistfully looked at, but did not dare ask for. He neatly packed her treasures into a puppy-faced backpack that the child now proudly carried.

A rumor passed through the market that a sandstorm was forecast for two o'clock so the vendors began to pack up early. As Jack and the child and the child made their way from the far side of the market to the entrance, Jack notice strange things at the far corners of his sight. As he passed by the closing stalls he thought he saw strangers starring, imagined a flash of red in their eyes, but when he looked back it was gone. He rubbed his eyes. A woman's hand with strange writing on it reached in front of him to take down an awning. When he looked again, the writing vanished. He began to feel uneasy. As they passed a stack of crates loaded with ironware, the pile sudden tipped towards him, just missing him and the child. Halfway through the market another stack of cartons came tumbling down inches from his head. More flashes of red in other eyes, and fleeting henna script on other hands and faces. The wind began to pick up and he could see the wall of sand coming towards the market. Jack hoisted the child on his back, covering her face with the scarf.

"Hold on little one," he shouted above the wind and then began to run.


	6. Chapter 7 Tracking

**Readers Note: Spoiler Alert. I am drawing from ****_The Satan Pit_**** and ****_The Impossible Planet _****with the 10****th**** Doctor**

Jen paced nervously waiting for her father to come. The results of her research on the Beast repeated over and over in her mind. Fear coursed through her veins. Her father had told her to stay in her TARDIS, no, mandated that she stay inside. Why? She opened the observation windows and looked over the barren desert landscape. She needed to focus on something practical.

"Shakira, show me the best clothing for women this climate and culture."

A graceful long embroidered tunic called an abaya materialized in her closet along with a modest scarf called a hijab. While the clothing was beautiful for relaxation, Jen doubted she could fight in it. Perhaps she could disguise herself as a man. She settled the more loosely fitted throb and keffiyeh, along with a light cape for the night air if necessary. She would need to tie up her blonde hair to keep it out of sight.

The grinding sound of her father's TARDIS echoed in the canyon. Jen looked out the observation window and watched as the blue police box materialized next to Shakira. A sharp knock at the door alerted her to the Doctor's presence.

She opened the door and stepped back as he rushed into her ship closing the door behind him.

"I came as quickly as I could," the Doctor began to pace. "Have you located Jack?"

Jen shook her head. "The transport signal ended somewhere in this area."

"I want you to sit down over there," the Doctor said pointing to the couches in the observation area. "I need to see what happened when you and Jack saw the Ood."

"But I've told you everything." Jen gave him a puzzled look.

"No, I need to _see _what you saw." The Doctor sat next to her and put his hands on both sides of her head. "I will try not to be intrusive, but it is important that I know exactly what you saw and felt at that time. Trust me?"

Jen nodded, and the Doctor then closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. She could feel him gently going into her mind exploring that experience. He suddenly felt another presence and sat up straight.

"Jen?"

She knew what he wanted to ask her and nodded.

"Does Jack know?"

She shook her head.

The Doctor sat silently for a long moment. "Jack was right. You need to stay away from him for your own safety. I want you to stay with Shakira, she can protect you.

"What about Jack? You can't leave him to deal with this alone!" Jen stood up and walked to the window, "I won't leave him to deal with this alone!"

"The Beast and I have history," the Doctor came behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "Its origin is shrouded in history, long before the Time Lords. It is said it was one of the creatures who did battle with the Disciples of Light who imprisoned in deep inside the planet KropTor near the Black Hole K37 Gem5. Clever prison. If the Beast escaped from the pit, the energy source keeping the planet in orbit would collapse.

"You didn't release it, did you?"

"Unfortunately I came across a group called the Walker Expedition who were exploring for a new energy source and drilling down into the pit, releasing the Beast. In the end his body was destroyed, but his life force escaped and was sucked into the black hole. He has been traveling by possession ever since. I think Jack and you caught his attention when you went too close to K37 Gem 5."

"But Jack is alone against this…this thing!" Jen turned a strained face to her father.

"Jack is not alone." the Doctor said softly, "He has family. He has us. Is there anything you can think of that would give me a closer fix on his location?"

"No, the transporter signal dissipated before I could get…" She stopped. "Wait, there is one thing." She turned to him. "I forgot! On Taurus, I sewed a tracking device on the back of one of the buttons on his coat! It might still be viable."

Jan ran to the communication panel and brought up the tracker. "It's still working!" She moved to the map on the navigation panel and pointed. "He's here, at the hostel run by the Sisters of Plenitude."

"No," the Doctor said quietly. "His coat is there. This is a desert planet, he probably stored it…but it is a start."

"He's looking for a creature like Abaddon. This thing could come at him at any time by possessing a person or even a computer." Jen had tears in her eyes. "Doctor, it threatened to burn him, unending torment, a living hell."

The Doctor came back and put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. "You must remember, this Beast is a liar and a braggart. He creates fear to live on fear. He is extremely dangerous, but has been defeated before. We just need a plan. A good one." He noted the coordinates of the position of Jack's coat and started to the door.

"What can I do?" asked Jen.

The Doctor turned around. "I want you to stay here. Promise me you'll stay here."

She nodded.

"Bring Shakira to the end of this canyon far away from the hospital and monastery. Then check to make sure her defenses are strong." The Doctor smiled, "I will call you on the next step. Trust me?"

She nodded.

"One more thing," the Doctor said as he stood in the frame of the door. "Trust Jack."

"With my life," Jen watched her father disappear.

Soon she heard the grinding sound of his TARDIS and the blue box faded from the desert floor.


	7. Chapter 8 You Can Run But You Can't Hide

Jack and the child arrived at the hostel mid afternoon. The sandstorm had abated, but the wind was still strong, sending papers flying as they entered the office. The sister on duty scurried, trying to grab her records before they were sucked out the door. Jack placed the child on the counter, and helped the novice gather up her work.

"Sorry about the wind," he muttered as he handed a sheaf to her.

"What have we here?" Sister Chi straightened and turned her head to the side to peer at the child.

"I found her in the market begging," Jack helped the girl take off her backpack and placed it on her lap. Her eyes were fearful at her new surroundings. "I thought you could help me find her family being that she is Catkin and such."

"Do you have a name, child?" The novice grew closer to the child. The youngster cowered.

"The market vendors think she cannot speak, but she can hear," Jack offered. "Gossip is that her parents were killed in some kind of transportation accident...a few months ago…Delta something?"

"Let me look at my records…Oh, that was a bad accident, many killed…" The novice frowned and looked closely at the child. "There is a girl child about her age and coloring on the list of the missing. Sari, is that your name?"

The catkin girl's green eyes grew bigger. She nodded.

"Oh, Sari, your aunt has been looking for you!" The novice hugged the child and then rang for an assistant.

"Captain, it was so good of you to bring her here. Her parents and brothers were killed in the accident, but she has family who want her. They'd given her up as lost!"

"Aw shucks ma'am." Jack tilted his head and grinned "All in a day's work."

The novice looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"Sorry, earth idiom." Jack corrected himself. "Happy to be of help."

Another novice came into the office. Her ginger fur contrasted the dull grey of her habit. She looked quizzically at the group, awaiting instructions.

"Novice Tia will take her to the children's quarters and contact her family," instructed the older nun.

Jack helped Sari down off the counter. She fearfully fastened herself to his legs. He detached her from his knees, and knelt down so his head was at her eye level. "Sari, I trust these ladies. They will help you find your family." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Jack held her face and kissed her on the forehead. "You can't stay with me. Don't be afraid." Then he handed her to the ginger novice.

"Let me know how she is doing when I come back, yes?" he asked.

The novice bowed, then took the girl to the children's quarters.

Jack was silent for a minute, and then rose to stand at the counter.

"Is my room ready yet?" he asked. Sister Chi thumbed through the reservations.

"In about an hour," she replied. "Some of the early arrivals are in the dining area." Seeing his frown she added, "But if you would like some privacy, the chapel is open."

Jack nodded, thanked the Catkin nun and went back to the lockers. He decided to keep his desert wear on to be less noticeable, put the rest of his money, the Webley, and purchases in the locker and secured it. Not wanting to endure the conversations and questions that would come up in the dining area, the Captain retreated to the chapel to wait.

The Catkin chapel was small. Its entrance had a gothic shape of two Catkin hands praying. As he entered the nave, the arched ribs of the vaulted ceiling were of polished cottonwood found in Caputian oasis. Each rib contained carved creatures struggling up the twisted column. A simple polished altar stood on a platform, both of red sandstone. Stained glass windows in between the arches told the story of the goddess Santori. Instead of chairs or pews, the chapel was strewn with large embroidered pillows of many jeweled colors scattered along the sides. Sunlight danced through the colored glass. The changing patterns on the floor sparkled with light and shadow as the Caputian suns slowly made their journey across the sky. The only sound was the howl of the wind and rush of sand against the windows. Jack settled in a corner and closed his eyes to rest.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" a soft voice echoed.

Jack scrambled to his feet and whirled around in a defensive stance locating the direction of the voice.

A lanky figure slowly disconnected himself from a shadowed corner, the light now falling on his face.

"Doctor?" Jack was incredulous. His posture relaxed, but he stayed at a distance. The wind outside continued to howl.

"You were right, you know." the Doctor. "You both were an easy target if you stayed together."

"Did your daughter tell you everything?" Jack was apprehensive. "Is she OK?"

"You can't run from him," the Doctor said firmly. "and he will not attack like Abaddon."

Jack was silent.

"I thought I had destroyed him the last time we met, but only his body disappeared." The Doctor shifted his weight, and then tilted his chin up as he observed Jack. "He moves by possession now, people and technology. He gets inside your mind. Feeds on fear."

"Can he be killed?" Jack asked quietly. "Can I survive him?"

"Don't know."

Jack looked away. The two men stood in the silence.

"You picked an interesting place to rest, Captain." The Doctor slowly started to walk the perimeter of the chapel gazing at the windows. "Do you know who this is?"

"No."

"Santori is the ancient goddess of the Catkin, part of the Disciples of Light; beings who roamed the universe before the Time Lords. Perhaps before time itself. The Beast and his kind were their enemies." The Doctor pointed to the first window on the left. "The Catkin people tell her story in pictures. See, there is her birth and the rest of the story unwinds as you move counter clock wise."

The Captain looked puzzled.

"Most of it is the common pattern of myth: lovers, children, betrayal, triumph, but the interesting part is the rose window above the alter." The Doctor pointed.

Jack's eyes widened. The setting sun blazed the window with light. Mythical figures twisted in epic battle. In the center of the swirl of colors was the glowing red body of the Beast.

"It's the Disciples of Light fighting with the Beast and sending him into exile. Trapping him deep in a planet next to a black hole." The Doctor turned to face him. "You see, sometimes the good guys win."

"What do I do?" asked Jack.

"Difficult situation, but I have an idea," the Doctor said slowly. He turned to look at the Captain. "Do you trust me?"

Jack was silent. Then he nodded.

"You will have to trust me," the Doctor explained. "Your Time Agent training has given you strong barriers against telepathic invasion, but the Beast has already planted the fear inside both of you. He can read you, every thought, every impulse."

Jack swallowed. "What do I do?"

The Doctor was silent, then said, "I will need your wrist strap."

"But I can't escape without it!" Jack protested.

"You can't escape with it." The Doctor lowered his head staring into Jack's eyes. "Do…you…trust me?"

Jack hesitated then slowly unbuckled the leather wrist strap and handed it to the Time Lord.

"I want you to meet me at these coordinates tonight at moonrise." The Doctor handed the Captain a scribbled paper. "No weapons, no communication device, no electronics of any kind. Tell no one."

"I don't understand," Jack's blue eyes searched the Time Lord's face.

"Captain. Do… you…trust me?" the Doctor repeated and waited.

"With my life," Jack whispered, his face drawn and pale.

"Moonrise."

The Doctor turned and left Jack standing alone in the center of the chapel. The light was fading from the window as the Caputian suns set, but the cold wind continued to howl, scattering sand against the panes.


	8. Chapter 9 Sacrafice

Jack reached his destination just as a full Caputian moon rose over the box canyon. The rough sandstone cliffs were sheer on three sides with only one entrance. Water must have cascaded down the canyon at one time because the gullied gravel floor made walking difficult. The air was brisk, and the temperature continued to drop. It had taken over an hour to walk there on uneven desert clay, and the gusts of wind carried sand, stinging the eyes. He sat on a boulder to wait for the Doctor, straining to see any movement in the silence.

Jen and the Doctor waited inside her TARDIS. Kira's defenses were at maximum so even Jack could not see their presence. The observation window was open, but as a precaution, all lights were off inside. Jen could almost touch Jack as he waited.

"Why aren't you meeting him?" Jen quietly asked her father.

The Doctor held out his hand to silence her.

"But he's waiting for you…"

"You need to trust me," the Doctor said grimly. He shifted his position so that he could see both the Captain and the entrance into the canyon. Nothing. An hour passed.

Jen could see the confusion in Jack's eyes as he searched for some sign of the Doctor. The Caputian full moon glowed with a purple light transforming the red desert landscape into grey spires and crags. As it rose higher in the night sky, the shadows shifted. Another hour passed.

Jack frowned estimating the time by the position of the moon. He shivered then drew the heavy jubba closer. He was grateful he remembered to take the sleeveless cloak as protection against the wind. He stood again to get a better view of the entrance of the canyon scanning the pockets of light and shadow. Something moved. As he focused his eyes to that area, he could see a small figure creeping towards him shifting from behind one boulder to another. Jack stepped back into the shadows, looking for a defensible position.

The Doctor seeing Jack's body language, sprang up from his position and moved next to the window of the TARDIS, cupping his hand against the pane for a better view. He followed Jack's stare and frowned.

"Sari?" Jack was surprised. "Sari, what are doing here?"

The Catkin child moved out of the shadow and stood silently twenty meters away from the Captain.

"Sari," Jack began to approach the child. "I told you that you can't stay with me. You must go back to…" He stopped. His eyes widened and blood drained from his face.

Her eyes glowed red.

Sari continued to creep closer. Jack backed away and stumbled on the uneven canyon floor, catching himself.

"Stay back!" His eyes searched wildly for some sign of the Doctor.

As the child came closer into the full moonlight, he could see strange hieroglyphic symbols and signs written over her face and hands. She began to circle him as he moved to stay out of reach.

"So you are alone." The child smiled in the moonlight, her sharp teeth gleaming. "Did you think you could escape me?" The voice was multi-tonal, deep and distorted. The fire in the eyes grew brighter. "Revenge for Abaddon. Remember my promise? I …will… end you." The child's body began to glow as she reached for Jack. "I am Everlasting Torment, The Death of Hope."

"She's possessed! It's him!" Jen joined her father gripping his arm. "Father, do something!"

The Doctor again silenced her. Jen turned to dash towards the door, but he grabbed her and roughly forced her back to her seat.

"Wait!" he hissed. "You must trust me! Stay here."

Jen turned away and watched in horror as the demon child continue to circle the Captain. Her skin began to glow red. She leaped onto the Captain's chest throwing him off balance and crashing to ground. Jack tried to push her away, but she clamped her claws on his wrists then wrapped her legs around his waist. Jack fought to push her off him, but the demon child was too strong pinning him to the ground. Her eyes grew brighter as she hissed, "I am endless Agony," then blew flames across his face laughing. Jack screamed.

Jen pushed against the glass as if to reach him. "You are sacrificing him!" She accused her father. "You have no right!"

"Wait," the Doctor watched Jack struggle to throw off the child. Suddenly his body shook and his skin was flooded with symbols, his eyes red as the Beast took possession of the Captain's body. The unconscious child rolled off and lay on the desert floor nearby.

"Now!" The Doctor pushed away from the window and opened the door of the TARDIS. He went towards the struggling Captain, gathered the unconscious child, and ran back into the TARDIS slamming the door.

The Beast in Jack roared with anger, as he struggled for control of the Captain. Jack's face was blistering and distorted with pain. His eyes shifted from red to blue and back again. His body twisted and arched as if fighting an invisible wrestler. Soon his skin started to glow and his cotton clothing smoldered. His breaths were labored as his body convulsed.

"Why!" Jen cried, "Why are you letting this happen!"

The Doctor lay the child down on a couch and came to Jen.

"Because Jack can fight him. Because the Beast has no where to go, he can only possess Jack, and he must finish the fight here."

Jen turned back to the sight of the struggle. "Kira, keep the defense up, but let Jack see me."

"No" shouted the Doctor.

"I will not let him think he is alone!" Jen snapped. "Do it!"

The dim light inside the TARDIS shown on the struggling man. Jen put her out her hand touching the window near Jack. As his eyes changed back to blue, he could see her, stretched his hand for her for a moment, and then convulsed again. The clothing began to catch fire and Jack began to scream as the flames rose up around him. The howl of the Beast echoed in a whirlwind of flame. Jen pressed both hands against the window and slid down sobbing as she watched powerless as Jack's body writhed in pain. Soon his eyes rolled back and the flesh began to melt. The flames grew brighter, consuming his body. Finally all was left was a charred corpse, the skull thrown back in a wordless scream. The canyon was silent. The cold night wind swirled the ashes and scattered them on the desert floor.


	9. Chapter 10 Slow Mend

No one spoke for a long time. They silently watched as cold wind swirled ash around the charred corpse and scattered it on the desert floor. Shadows lengthened as the moon shifted in the Caputian sky.

"I've never seen it happen," the Doctor whispered. "All these years, he'd taken on the impossible…Daleks…Abaddon…456. But I've never been there to see it happen." He looked at his daughter.

No response.

It's over," the Doctor said grimly. "It's is gone; there was nowhere for the Beast to escape."

"I couldn't tell Jack," he explained. "The Beast would have read his mind, and known it was a trap." He turned to the unconscious child. "She will recover." The Doctor stood and gazed at the skeleton etched in moonlight, and turned to Jen. "You know what to do."

Jen rose stiffly from the floor by the window and walked to the medical bay. She opened the cupboard used for search-and-rescue operations, and pulled out a white body bag.

"I need you to help me with the stretcher," her voice hollow and strained.

Her father nodded and soon both were outside. They knelt beside the blacked corpse. Jen gently handled what was left of Jack's body, placing it carefully into the body bag. As she picked up his skull, her control broke and silent tears cascaded down her face. Trembling she continued until all fragments were accounted for, and then carefully zipped up the bag. She gently picked up his body and placed it on the stretcher. Together, she and her father took Jack back into the TARDIS.

The Doctor began to lead the stretcher towards the medical bay.

"No," Jen said. "I want him in his room."

"But the medical bay is more practical," the Doctor argued.

"I want him in his room," Jen was firm. "I want him to wake up in his room."

The Doctor relented and turned towards Jack's quarters. They carefully transferred the bag to his bed. Jen unzipped it and pulled the two sides back.

"You sure you want to see this?" The Doctor was uncomfortable.

"Maybe you should watch," his daughter said coldly. "Maybe you should see what your 'gift' of immortality does to him."

Her father opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it. "I need to bring the child to the hospital to be examined."

Jen nodded. "I will stay here…with him."

"Jen…"

"I'm staying here," her eyes flashed. "I'm staying with Jack."

The Doctor reluctantly nodded, turned, and closed the panel as he left.

She could hear her father moving her TARDIS closer to the Hospital run by the Catkin order. Soon The Doctor left carrying the sleeping child over his shoulder and all was silent. Jen stayed in the Captain's room in a wooden chair by the bed watching. If anything was happening, it must have been at the molecular level, because she could not see it. She took a clean sheet and put it over the charred remains, leaving the skull in sight.

She heard a whimper. Charlie was stirring in his kennel, needing to be fed. Reluctantly, she left Jack's side and went to the kitchen to prepare the spaniel's food. After Charlie finished, he followed her to Jack's room and lay down under the bed. He was subdued; his animal sense understood something was terribly wrong.

Jen kept watch for hours in the silence; waiting for some sign of life. She leaned her head near Jack's pillow and finally let herself cry until she fell asleep.

Three hours later, she was jolted awake by the sound of the door sliding open. Her father stood silhouetted by the blue light shining from the navigation screens in the center of the darkened ship.

"I brought you something to eat," he said softly.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

"You have to…"

"I'm not hungry."

He decided not to argue and respectfully slid the panel closed.

Jen stood up, carefully pulled the sheet away, and looked closely at Jack's body. Bone began to lengthen and connect. Moist muscle and sinew slowly wrapped and built around his frame. She was amazed to nerve fibers coil and twine through his body. It was not an easy sight, but her battlefield medic training had put her in situations where she had seen worse.

She spoke to her TARDIS in a weary voice, "Kira, status of recovery."

"Recovery pace unknown. His body is recreating itself, return to consciousness unknown."

She gently covered Jack's body with the light sheet, and then slid the door open to walk to the kitchen. Pouring a glass of water, she leaned against the counter. She noticed her father sitting quietly in the dark. She sat down next to him.

"He will recover, Jen, even from this," the Doctor said quietly. "It is his nature."

"I know," she rubbed her eyes. "Fixed point in time and space. But it doesn't make it easier."

"The Catkin child is fine," he offered. "The Sisters checked her over. Sari doesn't even remember last night."

"That's fortunate," Jen leaned back closing her eyes. "No use traumatizing anyone else."

"Let me spell you," her father touched her hand. "You need rest."

"I can't leave him."

"Then let me sit with you," the Doctor offered. "If you fall asleep again, one of us will be watching over him."

"You would do that?"

"It is the least that I owe him," the Doctor replied. He stood up from the table and placed his arm on her shoulders. "Come on, you and I are a team. Let me be a father to you…please."

Jen nodded and they both returned to Jack's room. The Doctor took a chair on the other side of his bed. As the hours continued, Jack's body slowly began to fill out under the sheet. As Jen nodded and fell asleep again, her father gathered pillows and a quilt to wrap around his daughter.

He sat down again watching as Jack's skull regained the semblance of a face.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered sadly to the unconscious man. "Jack, I didn't know…didn't want to know what being with me cost you. It was easier that way…to give an order and know you would be there. Always the good soldier." He lightly rested his hand over Jack's hand. "The loyal friend."

The hours continued to pass as the Captain's body continued to mend while Jen slept. Soon the development of skin began to cover his body. Suddenly Jack convulsed and a feral howl filled the room.

Jen jolted awake and looked in panic at her father. The Doctor scanned Jack's body with his sonic screwdriver and looked in horror at his daughter.

"He's conscious, but the body is not ready!"

"Kira, can you do something for the pain?" Jen asked, remembering the TARDIS helped Jack cope before.

The TARDIS began to sing, the swirling harmonies barely perceptible to their ears. The song rose and fell like the rhythm of ocean waves, and slowly Jack's body stopped thrashing, slipping back into unconscious healing, at rest again.

Four hours later, Jen work up again, and carefully pulled back the sheet covering Jack's body. It seemed that most of the physical healing was complete, but Jack was still unconscious. She was puzzled.

"It's not finished yet," her father noted. "Now his mind and spirit are mending."

"I want to hold him," Jen whispered. "I want him to feel he is not alone."

"Come in on this side, there is more room," suggested the Doctor. He helped her slip next to the Captain. She positioned herself on her side so that one arm cradled the Captain's head, and the other lightly wrapped around his chest. Her father took a quilt and covered them both so they could keep warm. Then he respectfully dimmed the light, motioned to Charley, and both left the room.

The hours continued to drift by with no change in Jack. Jen tried to stay awake, but fell back to sleep, resting her head on his shoulder. Soon the light in the room began to strengthen as the cabin's solar cycle began. There was movement. Jack's lungs filled with air, and he gasped, attempting to sit up. His blue eyes were confused and hesitant. Jen held him tightly. Feeling her embrace, his mind cleared. He turned and smiled in recognition.

"Hey soldier girl, how long have you been here?"

"As long as you needed me."

The panel was flung open, and Charley and the Doctor swept in.

"You're back!" The Doctor grinned as the dog jumped up, licking Jack's face. "Charlie, down." The dog quickly lay down next to the bed.

"Don't I always come back?" Jack propped himself. "Is he dead? Is the Beast gone?"

"This one won't threaten you again," the Doctor laughed. "He didn't know what he was facing," he continued in a serious tone. "He could not jump back into the child, and had nowhere else to go. We were too far away from anything he could transfer to." He added, "You know I couldn't tell you."

"I know," Jack replied and turned to Jen, "I could see you reaching towards me in the TARDIS," he kissed her again. "I knew then I wasn't alone. Thank you."

The Doctor clapped his hands. "Well, this calls for a celebration. Who is hungry for pancakes? Love pancakes, little flat round things in maple syrup. Wonderful invention."

Jen laughed, "I'd better make them." She kissed Jack again and started to leave his side, but he held her tightly. She played with his hair pushing it away from his face. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he smiled with a glint in his eye, "but not for pancakes."

She laughed and playfully kissed him on his forehead. He let her leave his side and watched as she made her way to the kitchen followed by Charley.

The Doctor helped Jack get up. "Still a bit unsteady? That will pass. Jen left a set of your clothes over there on the dresser." He motioned to the stack of neatly folded clothing topped with a set of braces with a military greatcoat hung nearby. "Well, I guess I'd better let you get dressed.

As he left, the Doctor paused and turned back. He straightened.

"Jack, Thank you."

Putting his hand at an angle to his face, the Doctor saluted the Captain.


	10. Chapter 11 Surprises

Jack took another two days to regain his full strength. The Doctor urged that he take him for a full physical exam at the hospital nearby. For years he had taken Jack's restorative powers for granted, until he saw for himself the devastation the Captain endured. He also insisted Jen be examined as well. They protested, but yielded to his insistence that they humor him.

The Catkin sisters were agreeable and welcomed the three time travelers into their waiting room where Jack, the Doctor, and Jen took their seats. A variety of patients waited their turn. A Caputian woman large with child sat watching her toddler play with a spindle under a chair. Three Tayloon warriors clustered around another seated with his wrapped leg propped up on an empty chair. They squabbled trying to lay blame on which caused the training accident that wounded their friend. One looked curiously at Jack, and quietly commented to another. Finally Jack was called to the desk. The three were escorted into the hall leading to the examination room at the far end of the corridor.

A small child darted out of the pediatric section as they passed. Jack was startled and tensed as it fastened itself to his leg. The child looked up large green eyes and a broad smile. He relaxed realizing it was Sari, the Catkin child he rescued from the market. She had recovered from her ordeal. Her aunt, an elderly white Catkin dressed in desert wear, rushed to her niece's side.

"Forgive me, sir," she began. "My niece has forgotten her manners."

"No, no," the Captain smiled as he lifted Sari in his arms. "We are friends." He craned his head back looking at her clothing. "I see you are still wearing the scarf."

The child nodded happily. "Thank you," she said shyly and kissed his cheek. Her aunt extracted Sari from his arms, thanking him profusely for reuniting the family. Jack graciously accepted her appreciation, and watched them walk away.

"I didn't know you were so good with children," the Doctor observed as they continued down the hall.

"I've had a bit of experience," Jack replied with a distant look in his eyes.

"Please wait in here." Their novice escort gestured towards an exam room.

They sat down in the available chairs waiting for the doctor.

"I need to excuse myself," the Doctor began. "The Sisters of Plenitude have been given a permit by the Shadow Proclamation to do medical missionary work as long as they do not disturb the normal timelines of the planet. No future medicines or procedures allowed. While I'm here, I'll check with the matron and save the inspector a trip. Be back soon." He left the room and went down the hall to talk to the head matron on duty.

A tall black and silver tabby Catkin doctor entered the room and politely asked Jack to disrobe behind a screen. As the doctor went through the various tests, Jen leaned over and playfully peeked. Jack caught her motion and winked.

After reviewing the information from the tests on his scanners, the doctor said, "You are perfectly healthy, sir, and have many years in front of you."

"That's what they tell me," Jack quipped and began to dress.

The doctor directed Jen behind the screen. She disrobed then slightly repositioned the screen. Jack mouthed "No fair!" as she blocked his view with a sly smile.

As the doctor examined her, he stopped and peered at the results on his scanner. He leaned over and quietly asked her a question. Jack frowned, but could not hear the discussion. Jen nodded to the doctor, and he continued with his exam. Finally he told her to dress.

"You are also in excellent condition, madam," the Catkin doctor said. "We will send the full report to you in three days." He bowed to them and left to go to his next patient.

They met the Doctor as they left the grounds of the hospital. The Caputian suns were high in a cloudless sky, and the red sandstone landscape radiated heat.

"A clean bill of health," he said as they approached Shakira. "The Sisters have compiled with the agreement, although they need to be a little careful with flu shots." He laughed, "Can't get too advanced on inoculations.

Charley greeted them as they entered the cool space of the TARDIS. The spaniel could not contain his joy, and danced around them wagging his tail.

"I should get a dog," the Doctor said wistfully as he bent down to pet him. "Always happy to see you, a dog." He straightened. "So where are you two going next?"

"Judging from that flashing light on the console" Jack observed, "we probably have a back up of offers waiting for us to go through. Something always pops up."

"In that case I need to take a look at the library I gave you. I think adding up the experiences of both of you, and given there will be more than just Ood prophecy ahead, I should lift some of the time locks on the information so it is easier for you to deal with what comes your way".

As the Doctor proceeded to the library, the Captain pulled Jen aside. "What were you and the Catkin doctor talking about in the exam room?"

Jack's eyes showed concern. "You would tell me if something was wrong, yeah?"

Jen nodded, and drew closer to him. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen.

Jack was puzzled. As Jen smiled, his eyes widened in understanding. "This is good, yeah?" A warm smile spread over his face. "From where I'm standing, this is good."

"Yes, this is very good," Jen replied, placing her hands around his waist.

The Captain swept Jen up in the air and twirled her around before letting her down.

"Doctor!" Jack called out with a grin. "We're having a baby!"

The Doctor stepped out of the library and smiled as he watched them celebrate. It had been a long time since a child was in his life, his grandchild, a child of time. There was much to prepare, much to protect. The Doctor had seen the past and the future, but the timelines of his own family were hidden from him. As he watched his daughter and the Time Agent embrace, he wondered what would unfold, and what would be needed to keep them safe.

**Note to Reader: This is the end of this story. I will need to think about plotting out the next one. Reviews and comments welcome.**


End file.
